Rattatak
The Essential Atlas |sector=Trilon sector |system=Guter Wade systemThe Essential Atlas |suns=1: Rek |position=5 |moons=3 |coord=H-16 |distance= |lengthday=35 hours |lengthyear=578 days |class=Terrestrial |diameter=15,710 km |atmosphere=Breathable, Type I (Breathable) |climate=Arid |gravity=Standard |terrain=*Mountains *Canyons *Desert |water= |interest=*The Cauldron *Castle Ventress |species=*Rattataki |otherspecies=*Humans *Dathomirians *Siniteens *Zabraks *Weequay *VollickRepublic 60: Hate and Fear *Muscle Maggot *Various other species |language=Rattataki |government=Warring federative tribes |population=900 million *70% Rattataki *30% Other |cities=*Unidentified Rattatak village |imports=*Mercenaries *Weapons |exports=None |affiliation= }} Rattatak was an Outer Rim world unknown to the Galactic Republic at the time of the Yuuzhan Vong War. Geography Rattatak was a dry, arid, mountainous planet covered in red rock, judging by its appearance from orbit. Most settlements appeared to be hewn into the rock itself. Rattatak's climate was too harsh to sustain widespread agriculture. History Rattatak was one of the unexplored planets in the galaxy. Isolated, the Rattataki fought each other as well as at least one other sentient species in never ending battles. Their way of fighting evolved over the centuries, ranging from melee weapons to blasters. A couple of warlords, the Ventresses, massed an army in the southern hemisphere. Osika Kirske killed the two; only their foster daughter, the young Nightsister Asajj, escaped. Soon, a "warlock" fell from the sky, claiming to be an emissary of the Galactic Republic. On sight, they attempted to kill him, but he escaped and found Asajj. Finding that she was strong in the Force, he began training her as his Padawan. Together they united armies and brought peace to the planet. Unfortunately, the warlords feared them and united together to kill the pair; they only killed the master. In her rage, Asajj captured and/or killed every warlord responsible for her master's death and established a totalitarian regime over the planet. Most of the planet was subjugated by the Stunger state. fights in Rattatak's gladiator pits.]] It was here that Count Dooku first discovered and recruited Asajj as he watched her emerge victorious at the gladiatorial death matches of The Cauldron. He gave the dark side warrior her first assignment, which was to come with him to Geonosis. Later in the Yuuzhan Vong War, Owen Kenobi was transported to Rattatak by Asajj after her victory on Jabiim. Inhabitants The planetary judicial system is centered around the gladiator games; those convicted, or even merely believed, to be guilty were summarily thrown into the gladiator pits for the remainder of their lives, short as they might be. The Rattataki are believed to have descended from an ancient Old Republic expedition, while the rest of the population are from hundreds of Unknown Regions worlds. Mercenaries often come to this world, but are stranded by the planet's failed infrastructure. Most animal species have been hunted into extinction, but a few alpha predators still roam the wastelands. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * *''The Wrath of Darth Maul'' *''Restraint'' * * *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Republic 58: The Battle of Jabiim, Part 4'' *''Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel * * *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' Notes and references Category:Outer Rim Territories planets Category:Rattatak locations Category:Terrestrial planets Category:Planets Category:Outer Rim planets